mogapediafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Rajang
|Statut = |Faible contre = |Signe Faiblesse = Boite |Mouvement Clef = Lightning Beam, Jumping Lightning Ball |Habitats = Monts Enneigés Vieux Volcan Volcan Gorge Ancestral Steppe Primeval Forest Unknown Great Forest Forbidden Grounds |Taille Monstre = 1631.2 849.73 |Monstres liés = Congalala , Blangonga |Génération = Seconde}} Le Rajang est une bête semblable à un Minautor brun avec deux larges cornes sur sa tête. C'est un membre de la famille des Pélagus. __TOC__ Physique Le Rajang ressemble fortement au Blangonga dans son apparence et ses mouvements, d'ailleur, ils ont en commun plusieurs attaques. Cependant on remarque des différences dans la musculature plus développée du Rajang, le bout de sa queue poilu et sa capacité à utiliser des attaques électriques basiques. Capacités L'attaque la plus typique du Rajang est sa capacité de tirer de l'électricité par sa bouche, sous forme d'explosion ou de faisceau. Il est détesté de beaucoup de chasseurs, du fait de leur vitesse, agressivité et de sa puissance. Ils sont aussi très connus pour leur terriblemode rage, durant lequel la partie avant de leur fourrure s'hérisse et devient dorée. Comportement Ils ont rarement étés vu dans la nature en raison de leur mode de vie nomade et solitaire. Habitat Les Rajangs peuvent être trouvés dans de nombreux habitats comme le Volcan, lesSnowy Mountains et dans la zone spécial Frontier la Gorge. Autre forme non-sous-espèce Rajang Doré Différent de son apparence normale, un Rajang Doré n'est pas une sous-espèce mais plutôt une variante d'un Rajang HR9, qui dans son état dormant semble être "presque doré comme si ça devait être débloqué dans son mode rage". Son Mode Rage semble électrifié sa fourrure qui se hérisse. Beaucoup de vidéos de ce Rajang spécial montrent la quête au Volcan et à l'Ancien Volcan. C'est aussi une quête spéciale téléchargeable dans laquelle les chasseurs doivent combattre deux de ces Rajangs Dorés en même temps dans la grande arène. Il est aussi en vedette dans la dernière quête rang G dans MHFU. Quand le Rajang Doré est dans son mode rage il ne peut pas être pris dans une Fosse Piégé mais quand il peut l'être dans son état normal. C'est le contraire du Rajang normal. Le Rajang Doré a une attaque qui inflige une grande quantité de dégâts qui sont connues pour avoir tué des chasseurs en un coups. Le Rajang normal peut aussi attaquer puissamment mais ne fera pas un montant de dommage aussi élevé que l'attaque du Rajang Doré. This variant of Rajang also appears in Monster Hunter 4 with separate Icon, yet it does not have a separate name from an ordinary Rajang. Hard Core (HC) Rajang As of Monster Hunter Frontier Season 10, HC Rajang appears with new looks and its new rare Red Aura version with new attacks including one where it raises its two arms and gathers an orange ball that when fully-charged, slowly descends to the ground and causes a large explosion. This indirectly refers to one of Goku's signature moves, the Spirit Bomb. Normal HC moves include rolling into a ball and hovering as far as across the whole area, then landing smashing the ground with its arms creating a wave of rocks horizontally and homing punches with a impact zone of thunder were it follows you while punching, then jumps back hitting anyone behind it with another impact zone of thunder and continues punching following the original target. It should be mentioned that finding a Red Rajang really is rare and is a low % to find when choosing to fight a HR100 normal HC Rajang. Normal HC Rajang has blue eyes and very long hair on its back with a gold aura when in rage. Game Appearances In-Game Description Analysis and Guides For details on older games this monster has appeared in, see 'Rajang Guides.'' Music Themes Notes Catégorie:Grand monstre Catégorie:Monstres Catégorie:Tout